The present application was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 516,302 filed on Aug. 13, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 122, 37 C.F.R. xc2xa7 1.14 and MPEP xc2xa7 1706. There are no previous nor currently any co-pending applications anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tailgate ramps, and more particularly to a tailgate ramp installed to replace existing conventional tailgates, wherein the ramp is provided with certain features to improve ease of use and safety in loading and unloading of equipment or other transportable items.
2. Description of the Related Art
With automobile sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than ever before. Their utility and convenience in hauling items, coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space, have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. Many pickup trucks owners use their trucks for hauling smaller wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, ATV""s and the like, or for hauling landscaping equipment such as lawnmowers, snow-blowers, edging machines, roto-tillers or other similar yard care equipment. Usually, the use of ramps are required to aid in moving equipment into and out of the truck bed. However, these ramps take time to set up and may be bulky or awkward in size to increase the difficult of assembly and disassembly. Additionally, even if they are set up properly, they may slip during loading or unloading with costly or dangerous consequences. Finally, when not in use, the ramps must be stored somewhere. Accordingly, the need has arisen for a means by which wheeled equipment may be loaded and unloaded from pickup truck beds without the disadvantages associated with conventional ramps.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,233, issued in the name of Craik, discloses a vehicle ramp having a pair of stringers and slidable rungs joined by chain;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,725, issued in the name of Cole, discloses a foldable tailgate ramp for pickup trucks, wherein the ramp comprises three rectangular sections hingedly affixed to one another for folding and unfolding of the ramp between a deployed and a stored position;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,800, issued in the name of Brincks et al., discloses a combination pickup truck bed extender and foldable ramp, wherein the ramp is mounted to the inside of the truck bed and comprises collapsible sections that are adjustable between an unfolded position for use as a ramp or a secured position that allows for an extension of the truck bed;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,335, issued in the name of Belnap et al., discloses a combination ramp and tailgate structure for permanent replacing a conventional truck tailgate, wherein the ramp and tailgate structure comprise four rectangular frame members slidably coupled together and movable between a nested or extended position, respectively;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,673, issued in the name of Adaway et al., discloses a folding ramp comprising an attachment frame, a foldable support structure mounted to the attachment frame by pivotable hinges, and a telescoping deck structure interconnected to rectangular plates;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,144, issued in the name of Guidry et al., discloses a foldable loading ramp for a truck tailgate, wherein the ramp includes a plurality of adjacently affixed ramp sections allowing the ramp to fold and unfold;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,553, issued in the name of Curtis et al., discloses a truck loading ramp comprising two hinged ramp sections that fold and unfold;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,156, issued in the name of Stenson, discloses a folding ramp device that attaches to a truck tailgate having a multiple number of folding sections or members; and
U.S. Patent No. Des. 401,731, issued in the name of Jeruss, discloses an ornamental design for a ramp for loading and unloading material on or from trucks, wherein the ramp comprises a single rail have a pair of legs for properly angling the ramp from the truck tailgate to the ground or other surface.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above, improving the structural arrangement and compactness of truck ramps and replacement tailgate apparatuses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved replacement tailgate and ramp for pickup trucks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved tailgate/ramp having a first section parallel to the truck bed and a second section angularly depending from the first section so as to contact the ground at an inclined angle appropriate for loading and unloading of material onto or from a truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved tailgate/ramp having a pair of reinforcing members affixed about the lateral margins of the first and second sections, thereby providing structural integrity and added strength to the tailgate/ramp apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved tailgate/ramp having a centrally aligned recess between a pair of longitudinally elongated inclined planes, wherein the recess is provided to allow a user to walk a piece of equipment into or out from the truck without having to access the second section by foot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved tailgate/ramp that pivots between a deployed position and a retracted position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved tailgate/ramp that is securely locked within the truck bed by securement means, thereby preventing unnecessary and/or damaging movement of the tailgate/ramp during transportation and/or storage.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a replacement tailgate and ramp is a tailgate for pickup trucks with enhanced features. The tailgate not only functions as a conventional tailgate, but also provides for an integral ramp system to allow for the easy loading and unloading of wheeled devices. The portion of the tailgate closest to the truck is flat in nature and allows it to lock in the upright position when closed, or remain horizontally level when closed. Another section of the tailgate is attached to this angled section at a 60xc2x0 angle that contacts the grade when opened. The center portion of this angled section is open to allow a person to walk equipment up the ramps from the center position. The interior of the invention is provided with a steel grate system that allows easy traction for wheeled equipment and reduced wind resistance when stowed and traveling. The use of the replacement tailgate and ramp allows equipment to be easily moved into and out of truck beds without the difficulty or safety issues associated with conventional ramp systems.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that is easily installed, serviced and maintained.
Yet another object of the present invention includes the use of a lattice covering affixed to the sections so as to reduce the aerodynamic resistance and/or drag on the vehicle during transportation of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention provides an improved tailgate/ramp having a second section divided into an upper section and a lower section and coupled about a hinge, thereby allowing the lower section to pivot adjacent to the upper section, lowering the height of the tailgate/ramp below the top portion of the cab, and further reducing the aerodynamic resistance and/or drag on the vehicle during transportation.